Itoko Kori
Itoko Kori - właśc. Itoko Danieru Dengen Kori Daimyo kraju śniegu. Były Jonin Iwagakure. Członek II dywizji zjednoczonych sił shinobi. Wygląd Itoko ma brązowe włosy i niebieskie oczy. Jest wysokim i umięśnionym mężczyzną. Zazwyczaj ubiera się w stój shinobi z Iwy, jednak za oficjalnych audiencjach ubiera strój odpowiedni do jego profesji. Charakter Itoko jest lekkoduchem, niemal ciągle buja w obłokach, nie przejmuje się prawie niczym, co wywołuje złość u jego doradców i bliskich współpracowników. Itoko miał również problemy z dostosowaniem zachowania do sytuacji, zmieniła to dopiero Rewolucja w Yuki. Dopiero wtedy Itoko zaczął poważnie traktować zagrożenia jakim musiał sprostać. Umiejętnośći Ninjutsu Saiseiton Itoko to niekwestionowany mistrz Saiseitonu, choć nie dorównał jeszcze poziomowi Biory. To i tak obecnie jego umiejętności w korzystaniu z tego Kekkei Genkai są niebywałe, potrafi zregenerować niemal każdą cześć swojego ciała z wyjątkiem najważniejszych narządów, jak np. serce. Itoko trenował Saiseiton pod okiem swego ojca, który był notabene przywódcą klanu, co jeszcze bardziej motywowało Itoko do pracy, tym bardzie, że jego ojciec został głową klanu mimo iż nie było mu to przeznaczone. Teraz Itoko jeśli tylko chce może oddać komuś np.nerkę i nie ponieść najmniejszych konsekwencji. Hyōton O ile w dziedzinie Saiseitonu nie ma sobie równych to jeśli chodzi o Uwolnienie Lodu to nie może już tak powiedzieć. Mimo iż potrafi wykonać najtrudniejsze techniki lodu to i tak musi wykonywać pieczęcie, czego nie musi czynić np.Itari. Doton Czyli główna natura chakry Koriego. Ten żywioł nie ma dla niego tajemnic. Gdy tylko chce może stworzyć ogromną skałę, lub pgrążyć kogoś w morzu błota, po prostu robi to bez najmniejszych problemów. Jedynym ograniczeniem jest to, że jego techniki ziemi zużywają dużo chakry. Taijutsu Itoko to silny młody mężczyzna, potrafi świetnie walczyć wręcz. Korzysta z techniki walki zwanej, Ikari no Ken. Technik nastawionej na ciosy podbródkowe i kontry. Tej sztuki nauczył się od kuzyna Nikorasu. Przeszłość Dzieciństwo Itoko urodził się w wiosce śniegu, tam również spędził pierwsze lata swojego dzieciństwa. Szlifował swoje umiejętności i pragnął stać się wielkim shinobi. Gdy Itoko miał 10 lat do wioski przybył Itari wraz z matką i Gado. Mali kuzyni nie miel problemów z "zakumplowaniem" się i szybko stali się wielkimi przyjaciółmi. Kori miał wielu innych przyjaciół, lecz w śród nich najbardziej cenił dwójkę: Aikeru Kankaku i Miniku Kōrudo Itoko razem z Itarim założyli Sutōmu, organizację pomagającą ludziom w pracach społecznych. Były to najszczęśliwsze lata w życiu Koriego. Jednak słodkie życie niczym sen, musiało się skończyć. Nadszedł dzień rozpoczęcia wojny. Itoko w młodym wieku został mianowany jednym z naczelnych dowódców sił klanu Kori. Wojna domowa w Yuki Wojna się rozpoczęła i 12 letni chłopiec został naczelnym dowódcą oddziałów klanu Kori, mimo początkowej niechęci do niego żołnierze zaczęli darzyć go szacunkiem jakiego mógł mu pozazdrościć nie jeden dowódca. Wojna trwała w zapleft|thumb|300px|Itoko jako Jonin wioski skały.arte, po dwóch latach trudnej wojny nastał dzień ostatecznego starcia. Itoko długo namawiał Itariego by ten nie szukał zemsty, że to nie jest dobra droga, jednak kuzyn go nie posłuchał. Mimo że Itoko wykazał się odwagą i bohaterstwem, jego oddziały przegrały a on musiał udać się na banicję do Iwagakure. Wygnanie Do wioski skały Itoko przybył jako nikt, bez tożsamości i bez przeszłości. Kori musiał sobie poradzić z samotnością, co bardzo mu doskwierało. Wygnaniec szybko postanowił, że musi znaleźć jak najwięcej sojuszników by odbić Yuki. Już na samym początku Itoko rozsławił się jako użytkownik uwolnienia Lodu. Jego umiejętności szybko zaciekawiły zarówno Tsuchikage jak i większość pracodawców. Właśnie oni spoglądali na postępy jakie poczynił Itoko. Mijały miesiące, a Kori szybko awansował do rangi Jōnina. Wojna w Kraju Śniegu Minęły trzy lata a Itoko wspólnie z najbliższymi przyjaciółmi i sojusznikami wrócili do ojczyzny, by odbić ją z rąk okupanta z Kraju Wody. Ciekawostki *Hobby Itoko to czytanie powieści przygodowych i spędzanie czasu z Koyuki. *Itoko chce walczyć z Nikorasu i Itarim (seria I) i z członkami Akatsuki (seria II). *Ulubioną potrawą Itoko jest smażony ryż, nie cierpi za to suszonych śliwek. *Ulubione słowo Itoko to miłość (愛, Ai) *Itoko został Daimyō w wieku 20 lat. *Jego drugie imię brzmi, Danieru a trzecie, Dengen. Kategoria:Shinobi Śniegu Kategoria:Shinobi Skały Kategoria:Postacie